Deseo
by Lelouch -Link
Summary: Advertencia: contenido de lemon en la obra, si desean leerlo, es bajo su propia desicion


Oneshot

-Ah... otro dia de trabajo mas. Esa maldita bruja es una manipuladora de primera...

Se levanta un joven de aspecto palido. Toma unas gafas y camina por la habitacion. Era un lugar rustico, mas se sentia -extrañamente- moderno. Entraban rayos calidos del sol por una rejilla, eran pocos pero muy fuertes. Se respiraba una mezcla rara de frescura con la del seco humo del cigarrillo. Se dirige hasta la puerta y la abre.

-Tan temprano y fumando? Se te acabara la vida mas rapido.

-No seas tan molesto, Watanuki (fuma) este es mi cuerpo, ademas, recuerda, soy inmortal.

-(Con un tick nervioso) Tienes razon... (dirigiendose hacia la cocina, no sin antes voltear hacia ella) deberias cambiarte de ropa... es muy provocativa la que usas.

La verdad, si era provocativa. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes algo corta, que dejaba ver casi con claridad sus enormes pechos. Y sin contar el corto short que llevaba, lo cual mostraba sus piernas calidas y hermosas.

-(Riendo picaramente) Acaso te gusto, Watanuki? Awww, no me lo esperaba de ti, incitandote jajaja (tira un tirante dejandolo caer) quieres verme... desnuda?

-D.. d.. desnuda!! Estas loca o que?! Solo somos jefa y empleado... si... solo ama y esclavo. (baja la cabeza viendo al piso)

-Watanuki... yo.. (un leve rubor aparece en su aperlada piel) debo confesarte qu...

-Ah!! Cierto, debo hacer la comida, verdad? Y traerte una botella del sake que te gusta. Bien, estare en la cocina...

-Watanuki... (tornandose melancolica y deja la pipa) eres un tonto... (se dirige hacia su habitacion y se recuesta)... yo... (se abraza a si misma) debo decirte algo...

Pasan 2 horas. Son las 4 pm. Sale Watanuki de la cocina con un gran plato encerrado en una olla. La lleva a la sala principal y la deja; se devuelve a la cocina por una botella de sake y regresa a la sala.

-Yuuko!! (grita mas fuerte) ven, ya tengo lista la comida. Hice un delicioso sushi... Yuuko... tienes mala pinta.

-Calla... dormia.

-Duermes mucho... si de por si ambos dormimos diario unas 10 horas... te sientes bien?

-Si (se sirve en sake en un vaso) entonces... sirveme sushi (casi con un tono mandador) huele bien...

-Ok (acata su orden y ademas se sirve su plato, junto con dos vasos de sake diluido en agua mineral) Gracias por la comida!!

-Si... gracias.

Comiezan a comer. Watanuki nota raro a Yuuko mas prefiere callar. Terminan y el se dirige a un sillon

-Me pondre a leer un rato... la comida estuvo deliciosa, espero que te haya gustado.

-Sip, me encanto tu comida. Eres buen cocinero Watanuki. Casi siempre pareces ser un inutil, pero realmente tienes tus dotes.

-Hum... suenas raro... bien... el libro parece complejo y no tengo ganas de pensar tanto, por lo que me ire a bañar... quizas no te vea mas noche, nos vemos, descansa bien.

-(Viendolo alejandose) Estupido... no ves...que estoy sufriendo por ti?

Watanuki dura alrededor de 1 hora en la ducha. Vapor se emana del lugar. Sale y se seca una toalla. Esta a punto de terminar de ponerse su bata de dormir -pants y camisa, elaborados de una tela ligera y comoda- cuando siente unas manos que lo abraza por detras.

-Yuuko!! Que haces aqui... porque me abrazas?

-Acaso... pensabas dejarme asi? No te has dado cuenta aun? Yo.. yo ye necesito te necesito, te necesito conmigo a mi lado!!

Silencio.

-Yuuko... (se voltea y la mira) yo...

-Shh (lo calla con un dedo) me amas? (le afirma con la cabeza) entonces... (lo besa) no me dejes sola...

-Te amo... por siempre y para siempre... Yuuko...

-(Lo mira furiosa) Porque sigues hablando? (Pasa sus manos por la espalda del chico)

-Porque.. debia confesarte que te amo...

-Hum... (lo toma de la mano) ven!! (lo lleva a su habitacion) quiero... estar contigo... (pidiendole con una voz que mata a cualquiera) por favor...?

-Si... (la empuja lentamente hasta topar con la pared) Yuuko... eres muy bonita.

-En serio? Gracias (comienza a besarlo) Ne... eres lindo... Watanuki baka.

-Tu eres hermosa... (se besan de nuevo, y entre besos Yuuko le empieza a quitar su camisa de botones, hasta dejarle el torso desnudo) eres una aprovechada.

-No es cierto... hum... (pasa su mano por el pecho del chico y lo abraza mas fuerte) solo un poco.

-Mmm... (se agacha un poco y le besa el cuello)

Yuuko suspira de placer. Ambos comienzan a tocarse entre si, el le acaricia por abajo de la espalda y ella el pecho.

-Watanuki... esto esta saliendose de control...(besa con pasion el pecho del chico)

-...Yuuko... quiero hacer el amor contigo...

-Que!! Solo deseas... tener sexo conmigo?

-No... hacer el amor... no es solo tener sexo... es... expresar totalmente mi amor.

-Baka... yo... tambien quiero... (lo empuja hasta su cama y lo recuesta)

-Nya... (le quita la ropa a la voluptuosa chica, dejandola en ropa interior; ella le quita el pants y lo deja en boxers, mas mete una mano dentro de alli y le acaricia al joven)

-Watanuki... yo... (siente como las manos del joven va quitandole su brassier y su braga, ella queda totalmente desnuda) me siento rara... tengo miedo... quiero hacerlo pero me envuelve este sentimiento... de culpa...

-Yo tambien, mi amada Yuuko...

-Te digo algo... (le quita el boxer, dejandolo desnudo) no es que no te quiera... yo... deseo ser tuya, por eso... (besa su cuello) superare el miedo, para hacerte el amor...

-Si... (se deja ser besado por la chica, quien lo hacia por todo su pecho)

-Watanuki... (le muerde delicadamente la oreja, dandole gran placer) hazlo... (abre un poco sus piernas)

Watanuki accede a la peticion de Yuuko. Entra en ella lentamente. Gime de placer y dolor al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos la chica muestra total satisfaccion por el acto. Ella se queda dormida junto a el, ambos acurrucados. Sin darse cuenta, se abrazan entre si y amanecen juntos... Pasan varias horas.

-(Con pesadez se levanta) Ah... (bosteza) me siento muy cansado... (siente como unas manos delicadas recorren su espalda)

- No te vayas... aun quiero tenerte conmigo a mi lado... (le pide con voz sensual y le acaricia la espalda)

-... Como digas, pero primero, que opinas, soy mejor como un esclavo trabajador o como un esclavo de amor?

-Ambos aspecos son geniales (sonrie alegremente al joven)

-Hum... pobre de mi futuro (bajando la cabeza)

-Calla calla (lo toma del cuello y lo acerca a ella) no te quejes ahorita, que al fin y a cabo tienes un contrato eterno conmigo (lo besa).

-(Con un tic nervioso) _**Pobre de mi, esclavo de amor y de ella... no obstante... **_como tu digas, mi Yuuko (continua besandola) y se entrega a ella de nuevo_** Si... al final de cuentas no eres mala despues de todo**_ (Rie y rendido cae a ella)


End file.
